Love in Need Gaara Lemon
by shodow101
Summary: This is a Gaara Lemon, that was requested by a user on and well Quizilla delected it off so hopefully it won't happen on here.


///:Love in Need:\\\(Gaara One-shot/Lemon)

This story is based off the character Aroura (Melody) from 'Akatsuki secret weapon' so looks and all that other info you would need is in Wolves134 from who is the author who requested this lemon, thank you for taking the time to request this from me. Hope you enjoy!!! ^_^

* * *

Konoha: Three years after Naruto left, finally he returns to small, but many changes of his village he grew up in. Not only had the village changed, but Naruto was no longer the small young trouble maker he used to be. Now taller and calmer Naruto walks around to find old friends he missed ever so during his training. Shortly after he got there he meets up with Sakura and some of the other genin he hung out with, just to find they are now all chunnin leaving him as the only gennin his age. Worst of all Gaara, another boy his age who is just like him, such as possessing a demon, has beat Naruto to his dream of being Hokage. Gaara is know Kazekage of the Land of Sand, and worst just the day before he got back, Gaara's village was attacked by the dreadful Akatsuki, and Gaara was taken captive as they did his friend Aroura three years ago. Naruto in his rage and love for Gaara runs off to rescue him absentmindedly, not willing to lose someone else he loves.

Aroura: You lay in your caged bed dreaming of Konoha, and the life you knew for a short time. The freedom of being out of a cage and in the real world. Your friends and loved ones. How you miss everyone so… tears flow down your face silently as the memories flood your mind. Tossing and turning in your bed you can't help but feel uneasy, like something bad is going to happen. Then Pein the leader of the organization walks by the room and is stopped by one of the other members.

He whispers quietly, but your keen dog like ears pick up on their conversation, "Sir, we have captured Gaara as you requested, and he is ready for the ceremony."

"Where is he?" Pein asks not even realizing your eavesdropping.

"In the cave just a hundred yards away from his village."

"Good, set everything up, tonight we will extract the demon, understood?"

"Yes sir." Then the member leaves, as Pein looks in on you pretending to sleep. He looks around the room for a bit, hatred gleaming in his eyes, then he leaves without a word. You sit up in your bed and think about what they said.

'They have Gaara, and they are going to extract his demon from him?' you talk in your head then shoot out of bed your ears perked high, your crystal blue eyes turn grey, 'OH NO, THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!!' Pacing around in the cage you think of what to do. You look around the room, 'Leader-sama would now if I left the room, and I can't have that. How am I going to help Gaara without letting them know that it is me?' Tapping your finger against your chin you think hard, then noticing your hand you smile, 'I can use jutsu duuuh.'

Making a few hands sign you perform a technique only found, and used by your clan, not even the Sharingan can copy this. "Dream Scape." Your voice as light as the wind. Concentrating on the window your hands out in the last sign you performed. Blinding light emits off you, as you feel yourself leaving your body. Finally free of your body you look around the room, on all four your lighted fur lightly waving around. Then looking back out the window you leap through it, briskly searching for the cave where Gaara is hidden.

Coming insight of the cave you take a deep breath producing as much power as you can muster, then with one great leap you phase through the rock wall your white light blinds all those in the room. Seeing Gaara's body you leap right into his dreams, while he lays passed out on the ground.

_:Gaara's Dream:_

"_Gaara…" you call softly. "Gaara…" Everything is dark, quiet, empty. "Gaara, where are you?" Desperately looking around you see a young boy huddled up crying. Sitting beside the little boy in your human form you just throw your arms around him. "Gaara don't cry, I am here for you now."_

_Sniffling, "What do you mean?" his young voice small and squeaky._

"_You're not alone any more, I am here for you, so you don't need to cry, and I won't leave you ever I promise." Then you look back at his face to see him all grown up to who he is today._

"_Aroura I have missed you soo much." His voice is small, but happy._

_Smiling, "Gaara you need to hang in there, and don't give up I will get you out of here." He smiles for the first time and lays his head in your lap as you know concentrate on getting him out of this horrid place._

Back in the cave while everyone is distracted by the light you perform more hand signs replacing Gaara's body with a clone. Picking him up gently again in your wolf form you put in on your back, and within a flash you are out of the cave desperately running through the woods trying to find him a good spot to hide. After hours of running you finally decided to camp in a small clearing. Setting up a little fire you lay Gaara next to it, while you stroll down a little path to a small spring. Quenching your thirst you hear Gaara stir out of his sleep.

Slowly transforming back to human as you walk up the path, you are carrying a leaf filled with water. Making it to the clearing Gaara is sitting up holding his head moaning in agony. "Hey there, how do you feel?"

He looks at you, his eyes widen a bit, "Where did you come from?"

Smiling, "You know here and there."

"I saw you… in my dream… but… I thought it was just a dream. And they took you… they took you away from us… how did you escape?" you look away not knowing how to answer his question so you change to topic by handing him the water you brought. "I really missed you, ya know. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that you don't run through my mind." Stopping, you look at him surprised, he never shares his feelings, but here he is sharing his deepest feelings to your face.

"Gaara, I missed you too…" is all you could choke out.

"Come here." He holds his hand out to you showing you he means no harm. Stepping in front of him he then pulls you down into his arms holding you close. "I love you." He whispers in your ear, then look deeply into your eyes and slowly leans forward, lightly placing his lips against you're a warm sensation vibrates throughout your body.

He lies back causing you to lay on top of him, making his small little kiss to go further and deeper. Slowly his hands snake up your shirt, unbuttoning your bra, then massaging your breast. He pulls your shirt and bra off at the same time looking up at your half naked body. A deep red blush crosses your face.

"Gaara…" your voice a whisper of wind. He rolls you two over to be on top of you, unbuttoning your pants with kissing your neck on down. His hand then falls to your womanhood rubbing it gently. Moaning quietly you mesh your fingers up into his hair, while he sucks on your right nipple playing with the other with his free hand.

You reach your hands down and start taking off his clothes, taking his manhood into your hand massaging it up and down squeezing slightly. "Gaara." You moan in ecstasy, while he slowly slips two fingers into you. Bringing your hips up he pushes two more fingers into you deeper, pulling them in and out, slowly, pleasure vibrates up through your legs, while you moan grabbing him harder.

Stopping Gaara sits up, while you look at him confused yet dazed from pleasure. You begin to sit up, just to fall back on you back. He lifts your legs up over his shoulders and brings his face down to your opening. He looks up at you, both your faces flushed with excitement, and pleasure. Then slowly he starts to lick your vagina, taking his time taking your juices into his mouth. Licking your clitoris he moves down to the opening sticking his warm wet tongue inside you while your back arches from chilling sensations running up your legs. You feel yourself about to give way and let the pleasure take you over as he suddenly stops.

"Gaara?" you question breathless. Gently he puts his hand over your mouth and turns you around, pulling your body up to be on all fours. You feel his manhood rubbing against your opening, then Gaara postions himself behind you, gently poking you butt hole. Once he decides he is ready, he pushes himself inside your butt hole, moving in and out at a steady moderate fast past. You breathing gets faster, and your body tenses, from the suddenness and not being use to the feeling, "Gaara." You moan in pleasure and pain. Moving faster he seems to get rougher, but you enjoy every bit of it. His thrusting causes you to push back against him, faster, faster, harder, and harder. Then he stops again.

"Gaara, why do you keep stopping?" you voice soft and hard to catch.

Smiling he kisses you, "I want you to feel every moment of pleasure, and not just have it come and go." You smile at him for thinking of you.

Kissing him passionately you wrap your arms around his neck, "Well, now I am ready for you to take me all the way, got it? No more stopping." Smiling he sits up and positions you over his manhood, lightly poking your opening. As he does this you feel how desperate he is for this too, his manhood throbbing under you.

"Ready?" he ask even though he knows the answer, then roughly kissing you he rams you down, forcing his throbbing manhood inside of you, breaking the wall of innocence instantly. You want to scream, oh how desperately you want to scream, but he won't let you, practically shoving his tongue down your throat. You know he doesn't mean any harm by it though, as he lets you sit there feeling him inside you, you know he only cares about you being comfortable, and the kiss was so you didn't blow his eardrums out.

Pulling out of the kiss his eyes ask if you are ready, nodding he takes your hips and slowly moves you up and down letting you get use to the feeling. You move faster for him, dropping yourself down for more pleasure. As you guys move faster and lays you down on you back thrusting himself into you harder, faster, and harder.

"GAARA!!" you scream, and moan at the same time, ripping the grass on your side.

"ARUORA!!" he screams back, and your two bodies move as one melting into one another, then soon you feel something climbing inside of you. Your thrusting gets faster, everything goes quiet, all you can feel is the climbing, getting closer. He is ramming himself inside your by now. Closer. You can't even her him scream your name, or you scream his, but you both are yelling. Closer. Closer.

"GAARA!!!"

"ARUORA!!!" you both climax into each other, and then slowly bring yourselves down to resting by one another's side. Your breathing loud but slowing down he kisses you lightly, "Aruora, I love you soo much."

You kiss him back, "I love you too." Then slowly cradling each other you drift off into the night. The next morning you wake up to rustling in the woods somewhere near, checking it out you see Naruto all grown of, tall and handsome. Smiling you pick up a little rock and through it in his dirction. Running back to Gaara you quickly pull his clothes on, and kiss him. "Gaara I promise I will see you again…" you say as you fade away just as Naruto appears.

By in your cell you look at the ceiling, more determined than ever to escape. "They can't hold me here." You whisper into another deep sleep……


End file.
